<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Writing_Puffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480283">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin'>Writing_Puffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Matt recover from Stick, May and Jack were best friends, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stick's abuse, Young Matt Murdock, i want Matt to have a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a month ago father Lantom found a note from the one and only Jack Murdork. The note in question said that if he was to die after his match against Creel, then Matthew’s next guardian should be none other than Maybelle Reilly or as others know her, May Parker.</p><p>The only thing is this note was founded five years after Jack’s killing. In between these years Matthew has been through a lot, some of his troubles coming from the many foster home attempts, some lasting between months others just days. So, who knows how Matthew would react to this news.</p><p>The Parkers are Matt’s guardian AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take A Chance On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*in Peter B.’s voice* okay let's do this one last time. Here is my second attempt at this story idea, I have everything mosly planned out so that is good, I think I got it this time.</p><p>I want to try and keep the songs for the titles and this one is “Take A Chance On Me” by ABBA. I know the song is about a mostly romantic relationship but I wanted the “take a chance on me” line to mean something here.</p><p>There will be warning later before chapters this time they just reference to bad events and Jack being dead.</p><p>Mind the grammar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Father Lantom, Father.” May stood up out of the pew after most of the people had left when the service had ended. There were maybe about four other people still there. She got up and rushed down the aisle to get to him before he left for the back of the church.</p><p>“May it is, so nice to see you again.” Father Lantom looked up to her as she walked down to him. It looked like he was just about to talk to someone in the front row.</p><p>“Have Matthew talk to you yet? About you know.” She said in a hesitant voice, finally reaching where Father Lantom was standing by the front rows of the pews.</p><p>“May, we both know he has been through a lot. It will take him some time to think about this and process.” Lantom told her.</p><p>“”Father I know, but if he's anything like Jack he already made up his mind and he is just waiting until someone confronts him.”</p><p>“May.” He said in a calm voice.</p><p>“Father.” a voice came from one of the front pews. May looked over to see Matthew sitting there cane folded resting in his hand, his head facing forward, she didn't even notice him.</p><p>“Yes, Matthew” Lantom turned to Matthew to talk to him.</p><p>“I think I would like to talk to May now.” Matthew said coolly, trying not to show where he stands on this topic.</p><p>“I will be in the back if either one of you needs me.” He turns to leave them then he looks back to May, he stopped and gave her a look with eyes saying ‘be careful’. May moved to sit in the pew next to Matthew.</p><p>“I know this might be a little jarring for you.” May try to start.</p><p>“You know my dad?” Matthew stared forward at stage, his hands curling around his fold up cane.</p><p>“Me and Jonathan, Jack. We were best friends. As long as I could remember, it was just him and me. At school at the gym, just every day.” May said. Seemling catching Matthew’s interest.</p><p>“The gym, you know Fogwell’s.” Matthew asked her.</p><p>“I used to help out there when I was younger, and then before that it was me and Jack doing some of the drills, the older guys did. He actually, he actually was the one who first showed me how to throw a punch.”</p><p>This seems to have lightened Matthew's spirits a bit, for a monmont. May could see it, a small smile coming onto his face. “He showed me too.”</p><p>They fell into a small silence for a minute until Matthew asked her another question “You helped out at the gym?” </p><p>“Yes, I am a nurse,they joked. I was their private nurse when I patched everyone up, Jack was one of my first supporters when I told him. I wanted to help people and be a nurse.” He was silent again. May could tell he was thinking about whether or not he should tell her something. She saw it in enough kids in the hospital to know.</p><p>“He talked about you.'' Matthew commented like he didn’t just drop a bomb. May was going under the impression that Jack just stopped talking about her ones she moved to Queens with Ben. She rarely heard anything from him, in these years since then.</p><p>“He did, I think. Called you Belle or something, called you his nurse.” Matthew explained. </p><p>“Ha.”she let out a small laugh seeing that he did also keep their joke after all these years. “Yes, that’s me. My first name is Maybelle.” May looked over at Matthew to see his small smile was still there; it had to be from thinking about Jack.</p><p>“When umm, when he came home from some matches I used to stitch him up.” Matthew moved a hand up to his eyebrow, maybe shadowing where he was cut. “He said something like where would I be without you to stitch me up. And, and I asked what he did before me,  he said he had his own nurse who stitched em up. Told him I didn’t believe’em. He said it was true citing Belle was the best there was.” He lowered his hand slowly, falling quilt now.</p><p>May could tell he was getting a little melancholy but he still had a small smile, it gave May a bitter sweet feeling. But she knew Jack and she still couldn’t help but think. Jack if you were still here I would kick your butt for letting your kids stitch you up. Now she was getting a little smile on her face too, remembering him and some of the stuff they did as carefree kids. All the stories she wants to share with Matthew about his dad,and maybe she could share some of them with Peter one day.</p><p>Matthew’s smile fell and asked “Why.” it was all he said. It could be about any number of questions but May knew what he was asking. He wants to know why now after five long years.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just got the call from Father Lantom telling me about how they found the note from Jack.” She remembers the sinking feeling she got when Lantom told her he had founded that note from Jack. She wanted to be happy that he thought of her but then she felt so much  remorse over that idea. The note said if he died and he did die that night. He knew what he was doing, and he knew that he may not see another night. It hit her again what had happened when she had to explain why she got so upset over a short phone call, and then explanation to Peter who hadn’t known Jack. The wound was cut even deeper when they first came to meet with Matthew. The first since the last time she saw him at Jack’s funeral.</p><p>“If you ask me the contents weren't the surprising thing, it was the fact that we only now found it. I know some of the stuff you've been through, but I really think you should give yourself one las-.” he cut her off.</p><p>“Why would you want to watch over me? It would be less than three years until I go off to college and I give this whole life thing a crack.” Matthew said, lifting his head up a bit as if he was listening for something important. </p><p>“I have had enough, am tired of none of this working out. It has only gotten worse.” his voice came out stressed. May couldn't imagine what Matthew has been through to make him countdown the days until he could leave everything behind.</p><p>“I know to you right now it may seem like you will only be with us for a little bit, but that's not true. A family will last all of your life. It is a place you can go back to, people you can call at any hour to talk too. I know you feel like you can’t find that and I know you already decided your answer but even if you don’t think of us as family I would want you to stay with us. So I know you are in a safe place.” May stop to take a breath. She fiddled with her hands a bit.</p><p>“Jack was like family to me, he was my brother, I thought they had a safe place for you. Here in the kitchen we lived off of the saying ‘no news is good news’ and I thought since I wasn’t hearing anything was majorly wrong going on I thought it was okay. But I was wrong, it was just no one was letting you spark up. You can think about it as just a place to rest and eat if that would help. But I would like you to give us a chance. So I know you in a safe place” May just waited for him to coldly say ‘No’ to her and walked away quickly, just like when they first found that letter almost a month ago.  “If you wouldn’t give us a chance, then give yourself one more.” </p><p>“A month.” </p><p>That snaped May out of her trance “A month?” </p><p>“I will give it a month, after that you let me decide if I want to stay or come back here.” </p><p>“Yes, This is up to you.” May was quick to add. Matthew stood up unfolding his cane, May just watched. It ended so badly last time she didn’t think he would say yes</p><p>“I will tell Father Lantom.” Was all he said as he walked back to where Lantom was. Leaving May sitting in the pew.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Maybelle. Hey Maybelle” a voice was calling out above. She looked up to see a boy leaning over the bars of a fire escape hands cupped over his month to call out to her. The boy was Jack. She stopped to look up and smiled.</p><p>“Oh hey Jonathan.” She yells up back to him.</p><p>“Hey where did you learn my name.” He yelled to her.</p><p>“Where did you learn mine?” She called.</p><p>“I asked first.”</p><p>“Well am not telling.” She stuck her tongue out at him. He let out a quick laugh.</p><p>“Can you be normal and call me Jack.” </p><p>“Am not normal.”</p><p>“then I will keep calling you Maybelle then,” Jack yells back down at her. </p><p>“Well Murdock you are far from normal as you can be too.” She smiled up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Will Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look I haven’t updated this fic in like a month, here a new long chapter for you all. I don’t know if the others will be this long but I just put a lot together here as it seems a bit weird to stretch this out.</p><p>The song for this chapter is “I Will Try” by Deaf Havana. A lot happens in this chapter as I am trying to get things rolling. But if you listen to the song after reading you can see that it fits a bit.</p><p>Warning, Stick and talk about his child abuse stuff. Some bullying and fighting, and nose bleed at the end</p><p>Also thank you for the kudos and comments they keep me going with my writing. </p><p>And remember to mind the grammar. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matt was on his bed, tomorrow morning May and Ben would come to pick him up and take him home with them. He was laying on his back. Head pointing to the ceiling. He could hear the other kids in the rooms along the hall, some were soaring. One kid is talking in his sleep, another reading under the covers. The flashlight she was reading with, was making a little buzzing sound Matt could hear along with the turing pages, the girl also sounded out some of the words quietly to herself when she got stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One of the Sisters. Maybe sister Molly, was in the washroom folding some blankets and sheets, while also putting the cleaning supplies away. There were two, no three sirens outside. Overall It was a quiet night. He only hears one scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I say yes? Why did I give them a month? I should have just stayed away. I only wanted to know more after she said, she knew Dad. Now I am going to have to put up with living there for a month. All because I am weak when someone says they know dad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matt thought as he lay there in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a voice like Stick’s creeped into his brain. “You did that because you're weak. You're weak for connections. You want a family, but a family has no place in a war.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t want to be in your stupid war.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt shifted on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be needed. Everyone leaves you in the dust, and that where you will stay. But you want to be heard. Want to be a voice that calls out at night, Not just a whimper. But that's all you ever be.” The words felt as if they were snaking up his spine. There was a shape pain, the ghost of Stick’s cane hitting him. His mind whispers some more. “The mind rules the body, with the mind you control the body. Your mind races, it wonders, your mind is weak and so you are weak. You are letting your mind run wild with thoughts,  with imaginings. You need to face the facts, kid. You wouldn’t have a real family. A normal family. You won't be normal ever again, no matter how hard you try. You will alway be different, an odded to the world.” Matt couldn’t block out the thought his brain was filled with Stick’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran through his body, he tried to close everything off, no sounds, smalls, touch. He almost felt weightless. “You're weak.” called out in his brain again. What felt like an earthquake shook his body. “You have to take control of your powers, Matty.” Matt didn’t listen to the voice he just wanted to stay in his little world. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to listen to you. I can make his work. It has to work. I can try, I want to give them a chance. May seem like she cares. If Dad could count on her, then so can I. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“If he could count on her then why haven’t you met with her before. Why come now.” His thought, no Stick’s voice, his ideas, said plaguing his mind. They only just found the note. Matt tried to reason with Stick, tried to reason with him stuff. “ You find things that are hidden. Why hide it Matty. You hide things when you don’t want them to be found.” The words echoed and stung his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, his thought cut off for a moment when the sound of the door broke him out of the space in his head. It was sister Maggie, she smelled of the candles from the church. Matt tried to sense if she was saying any. Sense if he could tell why she was in his doorway. He acted like he was asleep in his bed, listening in on her. It seemed like she was just looking in on him. She quietly closed the door. Matt tried to listen if she was checking on any of the other kids. She just walked back to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt falls asleep listening to the sounds around him trying to question what the reason behind everything that has happened.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt woke up early in the morning the normal time he gave himself to get ready for school. The choir of alarms was what started him on the path of waking. He tried to go back to bed, sleep just a bit more. As for ones in his years at the orphanage, he wasn’t in a rush to get up. The parker volunteered to get him on a Friday so he could use that day to settle in and then relax over the weekend. Matt didn’t want this as he would still be missing school. But the parkers insisted, so there would be some time without Peter there so he wouldn’t get too overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here he was being awakened by the sound of rushing kids getting ready for school. He decided not to fight it and he slowly rose from the bed. Starting the task of leave. He first threw the blanket behind him to get it out of the way. Then he grabs the sheet, pulling it off. He felt along the edge to find the corners to fold them a bit, then he picked up the blanket and did the same thing. When he was done he set them on his bed and left to go change. Picking up the clothes he had set aside last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that was all done and he was ready to go, he walked into the main part of the church to wait. As he walked to the usual spot in the pews  he found someone already sitting there. “Sister Maggie. Good morning.” he said cooly, still trying to think why she had checked on him last night, and here now. As he sat down. He still was trying to think of why she was checking on him last night. The idea of her making sure he hadden run away before the Parkers came crossed his mind. He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Matthew.” Sister Maggie voiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you pray with me this morning?” She said after realizing Matt would start this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Was all he said. It wasn’t until they were done that Maggis spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matthew.'' Matt didn’t answer for a moment. He just sat there knowing she was giving him an insufferable look. Matt just tilted his head a bit to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to give them an actual shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing that.” He said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real shot, Matthew. Not just another waiting game. I want-. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He cut her off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matthew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just knew my dad, it is not a big deal.” He stopped her from saying anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be a big deal if I said I also knew Jack?” She tries to bring them down to a whisper. Matt guesses she notices some people starting to fill the other pews. Matt didn’t say anything to her. He just folded his cane, knowing he didn’t want to sit here but this sounds like it might be important, and he would escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know to you, it may not have seemed like it. But your dad- Jack had many people watching his back. And I remember May was one of his closest friends. I remember she even visited you two in the hospital after the accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did?”  He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She sat in with you, to give Jack a break. You don't remember this as you were pretty out of it. But Jack told me that she even talked to you when you were out.” Sister Maggie was right; he doesn’t remember May coming in to see him. He just sat there one hand wrapped over the other, his thumb rubbing the back of the hand that laid on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember.” He said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not- not May but I remember you being there.” Matt finally got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was also there. Jack had asked me to come in to see you. He believed after I visited and prayed with you, you improved slightly each time.” Matt didn’t know what to say so he just let the Sister keep talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May is a nice woman. Am sure if you ask her she would tell you about Jack. they were almost stuck like glue, those two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she was so nice. Then why now.” He questioned out loud this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am sure if we had found that note from Jack earlier. May would have been happy to take you in like Jack wanted her too.” Sister Maggie attempted to answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt stayed silent, he had been listening to her heart. Stick had taught him what a lie sounded like. Even got after Matt for being too gullible, so he listens. And in that statement that the Sister just told him. lays a lie. He just doesn't know which part yet. Her heart was racing through the whole thing, like it was all a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts race for a montmet thinking of all the possibilities. Was the note a lie and Jack didn’t want Matt to go with May. Was it just a play for him to try and trust her. Did May not want him, and just did this for Jack even after everything she told him. She is a nurse who is probably used to being calm in the face of madness. Or could they have founded the note earlier and not share what it said. If that the reason then why-. Maggie cut his thoughts off before he could think of anything else. Having noticed he wasn’t talking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This could be a good opportunity for you Matthew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to replace dad. No one can. And that what they will try to do after some time”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t asking you to do that. We are only asking you to open your heart for three more people. They don’t need a special place, just open yourself one more time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get burned again.” He cut in being surprisingly fourth coming for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sister breathed was caught, as if Matt took it with his words. She swallowed then spoke “You said you will give them a month. I want your words that you will try for that one month.” Her voice now on the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matthew.” a calming voice sounded, cutting the tension that had builded up. They both turned to Father Lantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am interrupting something.” He asked. And at once Matt told him ‘no’ while Sister Maggie said ‘yes’. She gave Matt a look knowing he couldn’t see it. But she knew Matt could feel her glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it something important Father?” The Sister asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Parkers are here and I didn’t know if Matthew was all packed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am ready.” Matt stood unfolding his cane as he did so. He was not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. So he took the opportunity to leave the conversation with Sister Maggie. She got up alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mathew.” He turned back to her for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try.” He echoed her words from before not giving her a yes or no answer. She hugged him, then let him be on his way.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well here we are.'' Ben said as they walked through the door of the apartment. It wasn’t that far from the kitchen relatively speaking, they are somewhat by the bridge. Which will be noisy and will be annoying to live by, but if Matt needed to, he can escape back to the kitchen no problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were good, being Matt to all the rooms letting him take his time to walk around to try and let him get his bearing. As they walked around they explained what was where and some of the things they can help Matt with if he wants them. They help put stuff in his closet with his tags and let him put his other things away so he would know where everything was set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt didn’t want to admit it out loud but, they were right in the fact that it was calm and a bit easier without Peter. After they unpacked Ben made lunch then they let Matt get a bit of comfort before Peter got home. Their first meeting wasn’t that bad. Saying to put it in the lightest way it was  a bit overwhelming with all the Parkers coming in to talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right Now he was curled in on himself in the armchair, book in hand trying to read when he heard someone start up the stairs of the building. The footsteps themself seem almost happy like a skip in their step, a kid who was happy if he had to guess. Which was also told by the fast heart, like a drum beating in his ears as they climbed the stairs. There was also a small pencil graphite and paper. And the same soap as Ben. So it must be Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that conclusion Matt heard the jingle of keys and the sound of a rope like fabric being pulled out of Peter’s Pocket, it was a lanyard. The keys hitting what sounded like a plastic card as he unlocked the door, both May and Ben’s heads turned to Peter as he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you will never guess what I got to do today.” Peter called out to the apartpart occupants as he put his lanyard in a little bowl by the door with the sound of metal keys hitting a ceramic bowl ringing out that was then muffled but the stripe of fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Matt you're here!'' Peter said having spotted Matt as he walked into the living room area. Matt did him the courtesy of turning his head to Peter as a sign that he was listening and acknowledged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peter, you had a good day?” May said walking in from the hall on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great day!” Peter said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good day Matthew.” Peter asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un, it was okay?” Matt was caught off guard and didn’t really know how to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just picked Matt up, after you left. He was just settling in a bit while you were at school.” Ben added to his comment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool cool.” Peter said coming into the apartment a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you so excited about?” Matt tried. Closing his book to show he was interested. Sister Maggie's words echoing around in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walked over to sit with Ben on the couch, taking the seat closer to Matt, so he was able to talk to him. May stayed standing walking over to the kitchen. Matt tried his hardest to resist the feeling to pinch his nose. Peter smelled like chemicals, if he didn’t use any today in class. He must sit right not to them. It burned his nose just a tiny bit. He tries to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, we got to do stuff with organic chemistry today. Not really work with it, more like a worksheet but it was still fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember organic chemistry. I hated it. So I know you would  love it, It's right up your alley.” Ben said elbowing Peter who was next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I remember Mary saying Richard went on and on about his chemical classes.” May told them from her stop of laning against the countertop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, liked it!” Peter exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Mary did as well but Richard loved it.” Ben told Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is organic chemistry?” Matt tried to change the subject, he didn’t know who they were talking about. But it sounded like Peter’s parents and he didn’t want that to trail off into something not so pleasant. If anything from his experiences was to go off of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Organic is anything with Cadon in it, the basic organic chemistry, what we did, was just look at  different bonds of carbon atoms.” Peter starts to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Matt commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was really cool as I was able to picture the different bonds like linked paperclips. I got that idea from this movie we had to watch in another class. Where there was a guy who pictured amino acids in the same way. Amino acids are like the blocking blocks of our genes. But so like I was one of the only ones who was able to go ahead of the teacher and just do the whole worksheet. I finished before everyone else and when the teacher was going around to see if people needed help she thought I was stuck. But I was like nope, am done with all of it. It was so fun.” Peter rambled on and jumped back and forth from topic to topic seemingly speeding up his talking as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That all sounds great sweetie.” May called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was so fun! But sadly it was only an exercise we were only doing for that day.” Peter said in a sad tone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here's an idea. Maybe you can use that element, atom model whatever kit and build some of these bonds, from the worksheet.” Ben shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know there are a lot of carbon atoms in but-” Peter cut himself off and jumped up fast “I think I know where dad’s old kit is. I can use that and have more carbon.” Peter ran off down the hall, to what Matt guessed was a hall closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jumping alone caught Matt off guard again, Since he was trying to focus on Peter while at the same time also trying to block Peter as well. The jumping and the run sent a little breeze disrupting Matt. it sent his fouse off balance, causing a rash of sensory input Matt’s way. His head hurt with the rush, Matt could feel a headache creeping into his brain. So he took that moment to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was done with Peter for right now, him being the main cause of his brunting senses and the disruption of this fouse. He tried enough for right now he thought. When he voiced his intentions of getting up and going back to his room. He was met with Ben holding out a hand and asking if he wanted help. Matt accepted the grievance of his pride and declined the offer. And slowly made his way to the closest wall so he could follow it back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Matt got to his room he just collapsed on to the bed not bothering to set the book down first, so the corners dug into his gut. So far they all have been nice, maybe a little afraid of him for right now. In worry they will make a wrong step or hurt him somehow as they try to figure out how to hand him. It might change and he wouldn’t have to be treated like he would break or it  might not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Peter has a lot of energy. Either he will be bouncing off the walls and bug Mat all the time or it's just an act in front of May and Ben. And he could be worse. Matt cringed to himself and scolded his mind for thinking of the worse outcome first. But as he thought that he could hear May and Ben trying to talk in whispers about whether, or not this was too much for him to handle, did Matt look uncomfortable at all to you while he was out here, maybe they should talk to Peter about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt frowned. And turned on his bed, the headache growing slightly as he tried to listen in. He tried to close his eyes. Thinking maybe a nap will help his head and it would make dinner time come faster. He was distraught as he was met with the sound of plastic hitting plastic. Peter had found his model kits and went right in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The choirs sounded of plastic spears clicking and popping of plastic connecting being unstuck. Matt groaned, rolling over and hiding his head under his pillow. This will be a long month he thought.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been almost a week since Matt had been with Parker. Staying mostly to himself adventuring out in talking with them very rarely. But this still made May happy. As when Matt did try and connect with the family she saw these moments as baby steps and at least he was trying. Herself trying to stay positive about the situation. She just hope that they could win him over and show him that living here doesn`t sound to bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter moaned from the kitchen table. May looked over to the table to where Matt and Peter sat doing homework. “What is it sweetie? Are you okay? Is it a papercut” May question and tease Peter, as she started to get dinner ready. It made her happy when she spotted a small smile from Matt. Weather it either being from what she said or his work, she was just glad that he was letting himself smile  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, Am trying to do my math with the foiling method. But it's so hard!” May just listened as Peter compain. Noticing Matt had his head tilted a bit to Peter. He paused something on his display, and took off his headphones to attempt to speak with Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your teacher show you the box method too?” Matt asked Peter. This was surprising to May. as Matt hasn't really talked to Peter in this way yet. Mostly the basics and the asking about his day and just listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Peter rested his head on in notes. May watched Matt fiddled with his laptop for a minute and then scooted his chair a bit more to Peter, sliding his laptop over as well. Once Peter notices Matt, he too scooted the rest of the way to Matt, bringing his papers along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like science right? Do you like/ now how you calculate genetics.” Matt finally voiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is math not science.” Peter said he would probably give up anything to do more science instead of his math work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen.” Matt said camly moving his hand in a silencing motion in Peter’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was doing foiling I alway mixed up the numbers and didn’t know where to put them. Then I learned the boxing way. It even helped me just tracing the numbers on the page with my finger, so I know where they go and which ones I needed to multiply with which number. This method might help you, especially if you already learn genetics in science as it is basically the same thing.” Matt explained where he was coming from with his idea that could help Peter, he gestured to this laptop. May guess Matt had pulled up the method to show Peter, as he now looked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you just put one half of the equation on the top and the other on the side. Then you just multiply down and across. After that step you just write out what you get from the boxes doing all the little adding and subtracting of all the ones in the same family ie,  x and like x squared. Matt tried to explain the method in the simplest way that he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May stopped breading the chicken for dinner to watch them, as Peter tried using the method Matt just told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grin wide “Wow, okay that much easier! Thanks Matt!” Peter went right back to doing the rest of his homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Matt told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May, now very pleased that the boys seem to be getting along better, went back to the chicken. Noting that she didn’t hear either one moving their chair back to their spot that had before. Then she hears it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter again in a softer and relaxed voice asked Matt. “Do you think you can help me study later this week, if I need it for my test?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause May holding her breath only a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Just remind me later, Okay.” Matt answered Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Peter questioned, probably also thinking Matt wasn’t going to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can help you ace it.” Matt corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Peter,” Matt then said as they both went back to their work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After listening to them May heartache remember helping Jack and their study sessions. And the fact that she hoped this was a sign that Matt was actually letting himself settle for a change, and many this  will all work out. And He will pick to stay with them.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then after two weeks of Matt being with the Parker’s something happened, when Matt and Peter were walking to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In all credit they did start out walking to school together. The both got on the subway the two of them standing by the door. Peter; holding the handle with one hand, his phone in the other. Matt held onto the pole by the door, cane close to his chest held there with his free hand. His head tilted down, shoulder in tight, as he cringed the whole time when the train made a squeaking stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally made it to their stop Matt lightly tipped Peter's leg with the end of his cane a sign for them to get off. As the speaker overhead called out their stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this part their paths split. This happened because Matt had got up much earlier for breakfast. And Peter didn’t. He slept in and needed Matt to have woken him to make sure they caught their train on time. This had made it so Peter had decided to stop at a little store that was on the way; to get some food. letting Matt walk ahead so he didn’t have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt walked to school, he kept his ears open, doing a little practice with his senses. He passed a couple of kids heart racing muttering formulas and little saying to try and help them remember for tests. About a dozen or so teens with growling stomachs who already regret not eating that morning. All of this was happening around him like a choir letting Matt pinpoint all the people around him. His cane echoing a sound to help him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it a block, almost two back, it was Peter. Matt had been keeping an ear out for him, just too much sure he got to school. They didn’t need two fight risks now did they.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has usually met up with his friends by now and chatted the rest of the way. But not today. Matt closed everything else out to listen in, slowing his walking pace while he was at it. He could hear Peter’s heart rate pick up, his feet hitting the ground a bit harder and faster, trying to speed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Puny Parker.” a voice Matt was trying to place said. He may have heard it in the hallways at school but that is it. Matt tries to think back, but he doesn’t remember Peter ever talking about bullies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you quit it, Am trying to get to school.” Peter said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look, Pathetic Parker cares about school.” The guy Matt is dubbing as bully #1 commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great word choice there, I guess you do have a brain.” Peter said, trying to be witty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t act like that if I beat up your shiny new brother. What happened did your parents already tired of you Parker.” Bully 1 added trying to egg Peter on, it worked saying by the plastic bag Peter got, crinkled in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know I live with my aunt and uncle. And Matt is the son of my aunt's best friend, who is living with us. I also don’t think you want to be known as the guy who beat up the blind guy.” Peter voiced trying to stand up for himself and it turned out, also stand up for Matt as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean beat up, I bet I just have to blow hard enough and he would fall over, he that much of a paper weight.” Bully #1 yet again opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Peter raised his volume. Matt could hear shoes squeaking coming to a stop. The only thing that ran through Matt’s head was the fact that these were fighting words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Matt fulling took in what he was doing he turned and started running to Peter. He just heard muscles creaking in someone’s knuckles as they close their fist. Like they were getting ready to punch someone or in this case punch Peter. Matt was mad, really mad. He only knew Peter for a few weeks but there was no reason to hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was ready for the impact, closing his eyes a bit and looking away. But the blow never came. He looked up to see Matt? Matt wasn’t looking at him, his face was pointing to the sidewalk but he held the bully’s fist that was meant for him in his hand. The bully looked back to Matt when his fist was caught. As he looked taken a back in how someone dared to stop him. After a second of him taking in the fact that it was Matt who had come out of nowhere and stopped him. Matt sent a punch into his face. Faster than the bully could realize what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had punched him, Matt let go of his fist letting the bully fall backward with the momentum from the punch. At that Bully #2 tried to tackle Matt but he stepped aside out of his path. And with the used of his cane he trapped the bully, sending the guy falling onto Bully #1. Then Bully #3 thinking he got this, squared up against Matt, thinking he could punch him. Matt, looking not at all faded by any of this ducked from the punch just as it was about to hit his nose and sent one of his own punches into the guy’s gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them recover and do more. Matt grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him away into a nearby alley. After Peter followed Matt for a few twists and turns of allies and back pathways, they arrived at the back of the school. Peter was there a little stocked seeing the building come into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter finally took in what happened when they reached the field in the back. Matt had stopped them and turned to Peter. It took a moment for Peter to realize Matt had started talking too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peter. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He said in a caring and slight worry tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? yeah- yeah. Am good- what- what did? What just happened? What did you do?” Peter tried to question as Matt patted him down, seemingly checking if he was okay. Peter tried to look at Matt, who gazed rest just over his head which made it easy for Peter to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt! You're the one hurt. Your nose is bleeding- did they land a punch I didn't see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughn oh.” Matt had stopped in his patting of Peter and insead reached a hand to his nose like he needed to check for himself that he could feel blood. “I- I guess so.” Matt holds his sleeve to his nose tilted his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt! No don’t do that May said, that is bad. The blood could go down your throat if you're not careful.” Peter reacts fast, pulling Matt’s head forward as he talks. letting the blood drip onto the ground for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have tissues or something? In your bag?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my sleeve. I wasn't planning on a bleeding nose today.” Matt told him plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking, you are the one who is prepared for everything. What even was that back there!” Peter said as he was trying to help Matt hold his bleeding nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell May.” Was all he got as an answer form Matt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About whatever that was or the fact you got hurt!” Peter said, then he looked down “And bleeding everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both! I wouldn’t tell her about the bullying if you wouldn’t tell May what just happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you blackmailing me?” He questioned Matt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you let me walk you to your class for now on.” Matt then added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gasped. “You are blackmailing me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's easier to explain me getting in the way of a fight and getting hit. Then me fighting some guys. And I don't think May wants either one of us in a fight.” Matt's helpful comment gave Peter a cunning smile knowing he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay future lawyer how about this. I bet I know someone who has a pack of tissues. I can get those for your nose. We don’t tell anyone about what happened. And you tell me what that was back there later. Deal?.” Peter ofted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt bit his lip “Allergies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a yes Peter we have a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am allergic to idiots.” Matt then corrected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wowww! You must hurt all the time if you are allergic to yourself.” Peter side dryly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt laughed. Peter just let a small smile across his face, having given up thinking that the closest he would get to Matt agreeing to his deal and the fact that he finally got Matt to lugah for oce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let Matt grab onto him to lead the hunt for the tissue for his nose. Matt used his hand to catch the blood so he himself wasn’t covered in it. They walked into the school hoping to find the tissue before class. Knowing the day has only just started.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Belle can we stop now, I think I have had enough of this garbage. Jack compainled out loud to May. Draping himself over his book that was resting on his knee. In May’s and his spot on the stair outside Jack’s building.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop when I say so. Now tell me what year the United States was founded.” May voiced sitting next to Jack on the stairs with her mountain of flashcards. Trying to help him study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belleee!” He called, laying his head down too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnnn!” She called back used to his antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1776?” He said in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” May said, sounding very pleased with all the work she did to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” His head shot up to look at May. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it right!” A grin came across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it? I got it!” He cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your horses there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I can ace the test!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say ace it, but with some more work.” She trailed off teasing him, she looked over to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He pointed her in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, right back.” She pointed him back. They laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think with some more studying you got this in the bag!” She encouraged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the bag!” Jack said happily with his fist raised in the air, they both laughed again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Will Be There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, again I know I was trying to get an update out sooner but I didn’t think I would have an update like a week after the last one but here we are. A quick question, are the memories at the end of each chapter okay. Do people want me to add in dates, or do you just like to imaging them at any age.</p>
<p>Warning, more Stick like in the last chapter ( I don’t think it will show up again for a while after this). Matt says what it's like to take medicine for his headache. Anxiety attack. Mentioning of clawing at one's face, nothing graphic.</p>
<p>I don’t know if Matt is a little out of character or not but he is confused with what is going on, in some pain, and he is recovering from Stick so you can be the judge of that. </p>
<p>Song for this chapter is “I Will Be There” by Odessa</p>
<p>Thank you for the kudos and comments too, and mind the grammar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His head was pounding, his temples felt like they were pushing into his brain, a tingle creep but his brainstem. The insistent scraping of pencils and pan felt like they were scraping his brain and not the paper. Whatever he did, he can’t tune it out. He doesn’t know why it wasn't working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried everything Stick told him. He tried focusing on one thing, to center himself but it was no use. He was heading into his last class, making his way slowly down the hall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is no way I am going to last through the whole class</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought. It’s his loudest class of his odd days and if rumors were right, there was a sub today. And that means it will not end well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Matt has just given up and walked slowly to the office and asked for them to call the Parkers. He didn’t care which one, he just needed one to sign him out so he could get back to the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smells in the apartment had just settled for him, he would even admit they had a slight comfort. The Parker keeps stuff clean so the oven doesn’t build up a smokey smell. May and Ben both like to cook so it alway small like good food. Even the lemon soap that May uses to clean her scrubs, is now an almost welcoming small. It was once over powering but he is getting used to it, it sure is better than antiseptic and other random smell May picked up at the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with the sounds so bad right now, who knows how bad it will get if he doesn't get something for his head soon. Peter had a lab today so if he could just get home before him, then maybe Matt can be ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits there in the main office as they called May first. The ringing of the phone drilling into his head each ring shrill seemingly grows loader after each ring, digging into his brain. Then the ring was sharply cut off, sending him into a small form of whiplash when the robot voice called out “May Parker couldn’t come to the phone right now. You can leave a message after the beep.” The beep itself bounced off his skull. He cringed trying to hold it together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If Ben can come, he can get me home in 20 minutes with then there being 40 minutes of class left. With Peter having a 30 minutes trip back home. I could have a little over an hour to prepare myself for the noise that is Peter Parker.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main office lady at the desk called Ben next, and with all the sounds drummed in his head, he got an  haunting idea followed by a sinking feeling; </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Ben didn’t answer? what if he was too busy to get him? They will surely make him stay at school, and suffer. Would they let someone from the church get him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He quickly thought. His question was cut off as he heard Ben’s voice answer the phone. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt just let Ben guide him to the apartment, being too tired and his head hurting too much to think. He scrunch up his shoulder, raising them to his ears, his hand switching from holding his cane loosely or very tightly depending on which sound slips into his ears. He hears the scraping of the key in the lock and the jingle of the others. The metal sound wouldn’t leave his ears. A heart beat durmed in his ears alongside it, maybe it is his own heart, maybe’s Ben, or someone else in the building that caught his focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything hammered his senses, Sounds being the worst as they can confuse him. They echo, and bounce in his brain and skull. It was all so overwhelming. Then the smalls just started to kick in and overwhelmed him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was squeaking of shoes, the howling whistle of a tea kettle upstairs followed but a strong mint smell when the tea box opened and a tea bag was placed in a mug with the boiling water. Slowed by the world around him he barely felt the little pull of Ben bring him into the living space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It sounds like Ben was talking to him 20 miles under the sea and yet at the same time somehow yelling right into his brain. He said w- wh- why don’-  lay-. He tried to make sense of Ben’s words. The word ‘lay’ was caught by his brain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should lay down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought ,</span>
  <em>
    <span> But where is my room- the couch?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is just so much sensory input coming in. He gripped his cane. The grip had been smoothed down from used but there were still the small indents. He swung it in a low arc, it hit the leg of the couch with a shock wave being sent to his arm. He took an unsure step forth and another. Then he fell sideways with hope it was onto the couch. His prayer was answered when his face contacted the slightly itchy pillow and blanket that covered a part of the couch. His legs still half way lay off of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Ben’s far away scent came closer  to him. It was mixed with people Matt never met. Maybe the people Ben worked with. His lunch was a shald he could smell the dressing he put on it, and still the lavender soap. Then he realized Ben was trying to talk to him again. He tried to make out some of the words. Bub- yo- your- let m- hel help-.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that he felt the light  pressure of Ben lifting his legs that were hanging off onto the couch, and the freeing free of his constricting shoes from his feet. Then he fought some more light pressure on his fingertips. Ben was talking but the bird four blocks down was screeching, blocking Ben out. But his boby knew what Ben was doing , he was trying to get Matt’s cane out of his hand, at the touch Matt just dropped it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was wind chimes chiming,  someone across the hall was doing their dishes, the dish clinking. Someone was cleaning too, there was a slight burn in his nose, so a close neighbor. Even More footsteps. Matt let out a groan from his senses. That was just the tip of the iceberg, he could hear tons of people talking, yelling, singing even all outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was trying to get through to him. Matt felt the light pressure leave his finger, it moved to a hand on his forehead, then a quick rubbed of circles in his back. There was the faint sound of Ben’s shoes leaving his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His squeaking from his shoes changes as he steps on different tiles. Matt guessed he walked to the bathroom. There was the sound of unsticking magnets and a swinging sound, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was opening the medicine cabinet? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was shaking of pills in their bottles and plastic rubbing against plastic has Ben opened the bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt closed his eyes a bit, trying yet again to close it all out. He was faintly aware of the small water, the roaring sound of it hitting the bottom of a glass, filling it up. Matt at the moment couldn’t tell if that occurrence happened in the other apartment building or the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought loosely, he had grown used to having a hold on his powers, he didn't know what was happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe i'm sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He heard meningitis can affect the brain, maybe that was affecting his brain now. Maybe, he doesn’t know the symptoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sensation of a cold glass press against his knuckle, a muffled sound had announced it but Matt hadden be paying attention. Then a close hand rests lightly on his back. He lifted himself a bit off the couch, taking the glass as well. More muffled sounds blocked out by the cacophony that made up his world, knuckles press against his other hand not holding the glass. Small smooth slightly warm objects were placed in his hand. The pills Ben had gotten for him. Matt took them without hesitating. Wanting to take them as fast as he could so they start to kick in faster. He put the pills in his mouth, then drinked the whole glass of water. He could feel the hard object slid down his throat with the somewhat cold water helping them down. He layed back down on the couch resting his head on his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were sweet flowers, rotting food out back, dirty clothes, and the lemon and lavender soap sitting in their apartment. Beeping from some cars outside, the sirens. The talking. It started to fog, a voice trying to speak to him Bac- back- going-. Ben left, ties thundered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt passed out.  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a screeching siren. Matt rolled over a tiny bit on the couch. Trying to continue to sleep. Then a gunshot went off, Matt flew up. Breathing and heart rate picking up. “Dad!” escaped his throat. Then again as a softer whisper. His hand reached up to his face, his glasses were gone. His other hand patted around him. The first thing that hit his hand was a furry blanket on top of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blanket? Why is it there? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to remember where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He remembers Ben picked him up from school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His headache is gone for now. He relaxed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just need to sleep, that's what it was. The headache made it so I couldn't focus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his head fall back into the couch pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be late.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were not many people and cars outside, no lights buzzing. He felt cold air from the window Peter had open in his room. And- thank you, Peter took a shower before bed so no chemical smell. The shower head is still dripping, and there was the rumbling of the washing machine going. Matt can calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that is’t right” A voice whispered in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the one who is wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt thought back to the voice of Stick in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're a child, you know nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They are my powers. I know how to control them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you're so profound in controlling them, then what was that back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a really bad headache.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch yourself lie. You know what it was but you are too scared to admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am not listening to you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matt rolled into the couch cushion like he could move away from the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are making you weak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They help me more than you ever did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They making you soft”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No they aren’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're letting them in.”  The voice whispered roughly “They make you even weaker than before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I- tried blocking them out, okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You didn’t try hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to keep my distance from them, but they pulled me in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That shows you are weak”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, It show they care about me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're pathetic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried staying detached. But they were so kind to me. They pay attention to me. They ask me questions. They interact with me. They care about my opinions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They-” He cut the voice off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And they don’t use me- like like you did. You are just a mean rat who wanted a pawn for war, who you can sacrifice when the time comes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t let the voice speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>May knows about dad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if these were lies, just to string you along.” The voice spoke in over his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wouldn’t lie about dad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her heart was steady.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice paused like it was judging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She told me about the time dad helped her braid all her sister's hair. Why make that up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matt rolled the other way,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice still didn’t talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to stay with them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They're just going to ruin you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, they wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening now. Will only get worse, if you stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No it wouldn’t, I can control it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just you watch me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your need for emotional connections, it will only stop you from forming connections with your power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're not making any sense.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I am talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. I don't, that one of the many things you didn’t teach me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,  you just don’t want to say you learned something from me. When in reality you learned so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will spell it out for you then. The more connections you make the weaker you will become. You either have connections with the outsider who don’t understand or you have connections in your mind that can control your powers. The closer you get with the Parkers the weaker your connections will become and your focus will lessen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't get to say their name.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You either have control over your powers or you try to have your little fake family and your life will become the pain that you experience today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There are other ways. Yours isn’t the only path. I can control my powers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember Matty. When you were all alone you had the most control. When you didn’t have anyone you needed to count on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You shouldn’t value control over love. They love me. And back then I felt so alone. You couldn’t imagine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that's how you thought about it, then why were you just going to throw away the chance to be loved in the start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was because of you! You told me I was stronger alone! You said I was stronger when I felt alone. But you keep saying I was weak! Over and over! You trained me and then you gave up. You stop half way and just give up! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Matt yelled in his own head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I hit a sore spot? Are you going to say you had no choice. You had to run away for super secret reasons. Run away to your secret war.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why. You know the answer to that one too, but you don’t want to admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, you keep saying I do. And that I  needed more training, I needed more training. But you never came back to finish the job. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Answer me. Why didn’t you come back. Why did you leave? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave?!” Matt did not mean to but he yelled that part out to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt's heard clothes ruffle, static from socks rubbing on the rug, air moving. “Matt.”  a voice called out there was the antiseptic smell and slight stiff fabric bending. It was May.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May had stepped into the apartment quietly trying not to wake anyone, after stepping in and taking off her jacket and shoes she walked over to the kitchen. Going to the fridge to get the leftovers, Ben had placed there for her. She leaned against the countertop waiting for the microwave to heat up the food when she heard a noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noise that was from the couch, then a small whine. Still in the kitchen area, she tries to look over to the couch. In the dark she spotted a carrot top on the armrest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matt is on the couch  for some reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At that thought she remembered Ben called her to say; Matt came home a bit early after a headache and passed out. She started over to him to see if the headache woke him or if  he needed anything. Then he yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave!” She rushed over to Matt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt, what's wrong?” She tried to stay calm in case he was painking. She arounds the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what is best for me!” Matt was holding his head, but speaking at normal volumes. May kneed down in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt. Am right here.” She tried talking to him. She doesn’t know if he is listening to her. Or if she was even the one he was talking to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out of my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt you need to tell me what is wrong. Who is in your head.'' She said gently to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Him. him. He needs to get out of my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Him who. Is it Jack? Did you have a nightmare?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no-.” He was getting choked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it, is it a voice in your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He- he.” Matt clawed at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey.” She said lightly “It's okay. Can I touch you?” Matt stopped the clawing and lowered his head. May took his hands so he couldn’t hurt himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you breathe with me?” Matt stayed silent, May went on “come on. Deep breath through your nose. Hold it. 1 2 3,  breath out.” Her worry lightent a bit when she saw Matt was following along after the first cycle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did that for a bit until Matt was doing it on his own“Can you tell me what is wrong? So I can help you.” She said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said- said I am weak.” May rubbed Matt’s hands in her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt you aren’t weak. I know for a fact that you are very strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am weak, he kept saying, that's all I will ever be.” Matt said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true. Why do you think that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want me to have a family, he wants me to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to be alone?” May said, trying to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He said calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want a family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt didn't answer for a minute but then he spoke “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want a different family?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Again said in a calm voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to stay here, with us.” Matt nods right away looking on the edge of tears. The light behind him from the kitchen illuminating his silhouette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, shhh shh it's okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just holds his hands “ I can call them in the morning if you want.” She told him, Matt still just nodding his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt just leaned forward into her. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are already a part of the family, Your Jackkie’s son, that make you my nephew.”  May told him softly. Matt just softly cried. May just let him, so he could get it all out.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some more time Matt spoke “It's so loud.” He said mutedy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This took May a back for a second as in the apartment it was quiet. Be then she realized he must be talking about his brain, maybe he was thinking too loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking about your brain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He said in a calm tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is making it so loud, I can help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t help. No one can help.” He said sorely “I have to live with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt I can help you, you just have to tell me. I will believe anything you said.” She tries to insure him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light sobs stopped. May knew he was probably opening and closing his mouth trying to think if he should speak. She saw it in enough time to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will think, am lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I wouldn’t. I promise.” She tried to sound as sincere as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t promise that, everyone I have told thought I was lying.” His voice raised a little bit with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, breath. It's okay.” He was still leaning against her. May raised her right hand to hold the back of his head, rubbing it a bit to try and sooth him. Her other hand held his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will believe whatever you tell me. I can help you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt stayed silent again for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will trade you.” May suggested. She has done this trick with many little kids, to get them to talk to her. None as old as Matt but it couldn't hurt to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trade what?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will trade you one of my secrets, for one of yours.” At this point it sounds like he is at least interested and May will do anything, to get one little hit of what might be going through Matt’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a secret that I promise to take to the grave.” The secret she was thinking about wasn’t that big but it was one of Jack’s and one he probably didn’t want Matt to know about. And well Jack is dead so it was taken to one grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk for a little bit, May was waiting for Matt to say something but then she just came out with it.“Jack was a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I know that-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No not the way you are thinking, he was a different type. He went out at night. Said he was using his boxing to do good for once. Just like the pirate roberts” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? that's a lie?... That's not a lie?” Matt said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the truth, he saved me one night from getting robbed.” They fall back into silence for a moment. It sounded like Matt believed her. So she doesn’t know if he wants time to think about it or decide if he wants to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear things.”  He finally said, May just let him have his time to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear a lot of things, the car alarm going off 5 blocks down. I can sense things. There are peonies down the street, I can smell those they are really sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May believed him, like she promised . She just doesn’t know how that was possible. She even saw the peonies he was talking about on her way to work, they were in the opposite direction of the school so Matt didn’t just walk passed and remember them. She can also tell there was something wrong or at very least troubling Matt. She wants to find out what it is and see if she can help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do.” Matt sounded surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. and I can try to help you. So it is not so loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can?” Matt said, sounding hesitant. She must really be one of the first to say they believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you let me.” She said quietly to him. Matt just nodded. After Matt stopped the nodding May bent just a bit so she could press their foreheads togethers. With her right hand she lightly holds the back of his head. The other hand wrapped around him in a hug, she just held him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt could feel her warm. Smelled the hopical on her. But he could also feel that she cares for him. That she really wanted to help him. He leaned into her, and let some of his worry slid off his back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to hold him like this.” Jack started to come over to her, from the other room seemingly ready to fix how May was holding his little Matty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how to hold him John John, I had younger siblings.” May try to defend her holding method. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were the sister of the year?” Jack teased her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, want to bet on it. I can call up Annie, Jan, or April. Take your pick, I can even call up a cousin if you want.” She grinned at Jack. He just walked back into the other room, she knew he was smiling but he didn’t want her to know she won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was calm until something spooked Matt in May’s arms and he started crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey shhh shh.” She tries softly but Matt keeps crying. She tried her best to settle him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bent over a tiny bit to touch her forehead to his. He stared up to her with his big eyes. She stared right back with her own blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, now isn’t that better.” She grinned at him. He stopped crying and smiled back. She made a funny face, scrunching up and wiggling her nose a bit, rubbing it against his nose. He giggled, he then reached up to grab her hair. She kept her head close to him so he didn’t have to reach that far. He giggled again when he got his little hands on it. She let out a laugh in return. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Message In A Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here another chapter for all of you. All the kudo and comments help me keep going. I really tried here, I kept going back trying to make sure to see all the talking lined up. I will say it again I have a small idea of timelines. I don't want to start calling out a lot ofdates if something changes but I can try to add dates in the memories if they are confusing of some.</p><p>Bear with me on the medical stuff. I try to make it sound at least somewhat right for the legal stuff. And for what is wrong with Matt it is basically May trying to think of what it could be, and she is not just trying to blame his powers as she doesn't want to say anything before she knows more, and she isn't really under his powers and how they might efferet him yet.</p><p>warning : Just talk about Matt’s headaches and nosebleed. The accident a bit, again nothing graphic </p><p>Song meaning is at the end this time.</p><p>Mind the grammar, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since May’s late night talk with Matt. But since then she has been trying to keep an eye on him. And she started to grow a bit concerned. Matt keeps saying he's been getting headaches, and May suspects they are getting worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were even talking about taking Matt to a doctor to see if they could find a cause behind all the headaches he had been getting. With May asking Peter if he noticed anything about Matt’s behavior. This ended in him confiding in her that Matt supposedly had gotten hurt when he tried to help Peter stop some bullies, as the fight ended with Matt having a nosebleed. That just gives her just enough evidence to decide that there might be something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a doctor visit that gave them nothing, May traveled all the way down to the hospital in Hell's Kitchen to see if she could find more in Matt's medical records. With May having the idea that everything that was going on with Matt most had started somewhere, and she just haven’t found it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May walked into the hospital, an almost empty waiting room save for a mother with her two kids, a lone teen, and a man talking with one of the three nurses manning the front desk. “Hi, there.” May tried in her friendliest voice she could with a smile. When she walked up to one of the nurses at the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. How can I help you today?” The nice nurse asked May once she looked up from her computer. She had on light blue hospital issued scrubs, hair braided up into a bun on her hair, and she looked ready to hop up into action if she was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I was hoping I could get a copy of some medical records for Matthew Murdork.” May again tried to sound as nice as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you his guardian?” The nurse now looked suspicious of her. Which May really couldn’t blame her. She would have done the same if a random person came in asking for medical records.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am his guardian.” The other nurse smiled more at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried filing for the release of his records then.” She asked May. May’s eyes drift down to her name tag, averting eye contact knowing the nurse: Hazel wasn’t going to like where this conversation was going to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The issue I have been having is, I only recently became his guardian. And I don't know how long it will take for me to become his guardian on paper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could ask the last person who held guardianship for the right paperwork. Is there a reason you need them? His doctor can access his files, If he is sick you are able to bring him in and talk to his doctor.” Hazel said, trying to be helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason I came out here is I believe that some of his flies are missing.” And there the suspicious look again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you come to that conclusion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has been having headaches almost everyday, alongside some nosebleeds. We took him to the doctor but they couldn’t find anything. But he was in a car accident when he was younger. So, I don't know if that has anything to do with it. When I asked the doctor he said that there were no follow ups, that would have given them hints of how the accident affected him. But I know for a fact that his dad took him for these check ups, so there has to be some missing or a filing mistake.” May tried to tell the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am sorry ma’am but I don’t know how I can help you any forward with this. If we were his main care provider, then maybe I can contact the doctors to see if they have any of the files. But that's all I can do.” Hazel waved her hands around a bit as she talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just quickly look up his name in your database to see if he has anything between May 2013 and sometime around maybe april of 2020.” May whispered, pleating with the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Ca-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is my nephew, and I am just trying to make sure he is okay.” May pleads again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel looked to her side. One nurse had gone to the files in the back and the other was still talking to the man who was there when May first walked in. She then leaned a bit to look behind May. May guessed Hazel didn’t see anyone as after that she turned back to her computer zoning in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matthew Murdock?” She ran by May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that him, born October 21, 2003.” May said quietly then in a hushed tone “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet.” Hazel said back while typing on her computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May just waited. Until Hazel spoke up again looking at the computer like she was checking to make use she was reading it right, her eyebrow furrow “The last entry is from last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was when we went.” May answer, getting dishearten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm the one before that is the car accident, you were talking about.” May wanted to yell on the inside at the news. It was exactly what she found in her hospital’s database. It is why she came all to this hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that help you at all?” May just give her a sad little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I really shouldn't have done that but I have a nephew and I don’t know what I would do if i couldn’t help him.” Hazel cofessed to May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for trying.” May told her but Hazel stopped her before she could leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest going down and filing to get his medical records released to you. If he is able to wait that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Am worried he is getting worse.” May said being painfully honest, the nurse just gave her a reassuring look. May smiled back and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could walk out of the hospital’s doors someone stopped her. It was the man who was also at the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi excuse. Can I talk to you for a moment.” He called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” May say weary. As she turns to see the man before her. He held his phone out in front of him, his bag resting on his shoulder, he was in a plain shirt and tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but over hard you talk about missing flies.” May give him a look, feeling unsure with how much information this guy heard from her conversation and if he will tell anyone. He seemed to notice May was feeling unsure about talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry let me start over. I am Ben Urich, I am a journalist for The Daily Bugle. I have been trying to cover this story that I caught wind of. But I keep running into roadblocks, left and right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with me?” May question him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep running into the problem of there being many missing documents on every level of this story. I heard it sounded like you were having that same problem. And Maybe if what is happening with you is somehow connected to my article. Then I can have actual evidence that there are missing documents, in all these places and the-.” Ben keeps trying to convince her to talk to him. But May had to cut him off before he got any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am sorry but how can some random medical files be connected to what sounded like some elaborate story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your documents.” He paused and took a breath, seemingly trying to think how he was going to word what he was going to say. “Is there a smell cluck missinging, even though there for all means should be documents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This took her back for a second. “For what happened to me, they could have just been misplaced, sent to the doctor wrong, or the nurse on staff that was hired could have filed them wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Filed it wrong for a couple years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could have been recently they were missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had incidents where I have done research for my article and I found a source for an event and I look for another credible source. But it's like that event never happened, and when I go back to my first sources. It’s gone, like I imagined finding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could have been a mistake.” May defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘A mistake that happened multiple times?” He queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This stopped May again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know something don’t you. You can help anonymously. If you would like.” Ben then said looking at her hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she asked something. “What do you usually do articles on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the journalist they go to when they want someone to handle what you will call vigilantes, and some crime articles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May head flash to the night when she found Matt and he told her about his powers. Her heartache for the idea that they are what is cursing him pain now. And his flies may be a link to those answers. With right now Ben is sounding like he is her best bet when it comes to helping her get these files. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some of these vigilantes had powers, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As much as she doesn’t like the idea. She doesn’t know what else she can do right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May just keeps thinking, her brain racing, jumping idea to idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am just trying to see if he can help Matt. he might know what happened to his flies, if this is happening to him too. He still seems suspicious with the fact he just popped up. But maybe he knows a thing or two about powers if he writes about them. But I should still be careful. You never know, this can't be destiny can it, with us just ran into each other here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>May asked him another question. That might make or break her now somewhat weak willingness to help him with this story.“What is this article about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben just looked at her then looked around the waiting room at the other occupants. He signaled her to follow, going to some chairs that were the most deserted. May totally forgot that they were still just standing by the entryway. So, she followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a tip from a cop a little while ago, they suspected that some of the cops were being paid off. Saying there is something big going on. Saying cases they were working on, got handed off and never heard about again. That's why I started looking into this and found that stuff just vanishes into thin air if I'm not careful.” Ben said in a hush voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how that leads you to a hospital, and why missing medical records are on your list of disappearing documents.” May now a bit more worry that this is just some random  journalist with a wild story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. Not all the cases that went missing were criminal. The tip told me that some were accidents and incidents reports were among the few that went missing too. I was trying to see if I could follow any leads to get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May sat sitting there thinking. When Ben spoke again. “Tip also said that there were some weird incidents that they saw, but were told not to do a report on or talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What type of things?” May asked a bit worried about what she would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear all the news with the Avengers and what seem like all these random new players out on the field now who have these mysterious powers. They said they saw evidence of people using powers to not only help people but also take down hits too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This started May, thinking back to Jack and how he tried to help people all the way back then. How he was killed. How he knew he was going to be killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tip said one of the reasons they wanted to come to me about this is. They can’t tell which  are good and who are bad, can’t tell if there's just one doing all of this or many. And right now no one is coming forward to talk about this. Which is very odd. I think the tip is worried that there are no good guys and it's all just a big play. Since it seems like it is just all being covered up, with very little even coming out. So the idea is to shake the cage a bit, to see how far it goes.” May didn’t look at Ben throughout all of this; she just looked towards the ground, at the spot in front of her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know if it's all purposely being covered up, or if it runs so deep, it's just all falling through the cracks. This is why I am trying to follow any lead I could no matter how small. I need some evidence if i even want to dream about my piece getting published.” Ben kept talking and explaining why he was doing this article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May stayed quiet. Just thinking. with the idea that ran through her head, it scared her to think Matt might somehow be tied up in all this, with maybe him even just having powers might be why he was involved. May realized she didn’t ask how he got his powers, then the chilling idea, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he might not even know how he got them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tried to tune back into what Ben was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this sounds like a lot but if your-.” Ben stop to let May fill in the gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew.” May said keeping their low tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your nephew is somehow in this.” Ben tried to continue but May had had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what that is asking of me.” She told him. But May didn’t let him answer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just explain about how this whole occurrence might be one big underground play and you want to know if my teenage nephew might have some connection to this big mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I am saying. There has to be a bigger picture here, that we aren’t seeing. He might be a very small piece that can start me down this rabbit h-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough for now.” That was all May could tell Ben. As she was now trying to think back to what they told her what happened to both Jack and Matt. But in her head it was all just feeling fuzzy, like her brain tried to actively try to block it all out. She was trying to think if there could be a bigger picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this can be hard to think about with-.” Ben stopped himself before he could finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you at last take my number if you change your mind or anything comes up. It would be a big help.” May just sat there as Ben gently pulled a page from his tiny notebook that had been in his bag. It read ‘Ben Urich, The Daily Bugle newspaper’ in somewhat messy handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May didn’t see Ben get up. She just heard a sigh and the chair he sat in creaked as he got up, he added in a low voice “I'm sorry if I upsetted you.” And with that he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May just looked at the paper. Her head filled up possibilities of how Matt got his power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did that mean he is in some type of trouble. Is he actually in this mess. How long has this been going on. Was Jack in it somehow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She fingered the little paper that sat in her lap. Mind going to Jack’s note. Asking was it writing just like this. Fast and messy. A quick idea, just in case. Then the thought entered her brain again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if Jackie wrote that note then he knew he was going to something that might get him killed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then her brain kept asking how he knew that. And why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie what did you get yourself into. what mess did you get you and Matt in?” May whispered to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“May!” a hush voice called to her, she looked up for a moment and realized it was Elize. Tan skin and a worried look on her face. In the hospital's dark blue scrubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t normally have access to thi- May you didn’t” She said almost scandalously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” May tried to wave off Eliza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't be doing that.” She whispers to May. even though they were the only ones at the nurse’s station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is for Matt.” May said as if that had answered all of Eliza’s questions and concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May you steal the access code of-” She tried but May cut in with another. “Shhhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Eliza could continue to get after May. they were interrupted by May’s pager going off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mindlessly tried to grope for it, while she looked for Matt’s name in the database. Then she looked at the page: it readed ‘room 302’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you know what is in room 302.” May try to ask Eliza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue, I guess you have to leave the computer to go find out. You are needed after all.” May just give her a look, Eliza tried to look innocent. May got up.               </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch- never mind then“ May tried to tell Eliza to watch the computer so she could go back to looking when she got back. But she cut herself off as Eliza exited May out of the computer once she got up. May give her an unhappy look. Eliza just gives her a thumb up and then a be gone hand gesture telling May to go to her patient.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>May started to grow very hesitant when she turned down the corridor that held the room she was called to, because the lights were off. When she arrived at the door she put her head close to the wood seeing if she could hear anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just have to open the door to see if there was a mistake. The patient could just be sleeping when someone came to do arounds and asked for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>May still felt a bit cautious from her chat earlier today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and peered in, eye barely being able to make out the furniture in the room, it being too dark. Then she spotted a man. He was sitting in one of the chairs by the bed. Facing away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Reilly.” the Man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parker” May corrected, opening the door just a bit more slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something here, I think you've been looking for.” The man held up a thick folder. May’s heart stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t just be a coincidence. Could it? I only just talked to Ben about my missing papers and here a man claiming he has something I want. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>May was very suspicious of the man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what can I do, the other head nurse's access code wasn’t getting me anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So against her better judgement May took a step into the room. About to speak, to question the men right away. With Ben’s talk leaving her more distrusting and weary of the situation she was now in. But the man spoker before she could. “Close the door will you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May walked over to the other  chair she just now noticed, her eyes slightly againsting to the dark. It was a single room. The hospital bed laying in the middle with two chairs on opposite sides, one of the rolling tables had been bought over. The man set the folders lighty onto said table as if it was delicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May starred at the man, unsure if she sure trusts this new mysterious man in the dark room. May look him up and down. He had on all black and an eyepatch? “Who are you?” She asked, as she finally sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They call me Fury.” The Man said calmly, leaning into his chair a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May’s wants got the better of her for a moment as she reached for the folder, but then remembered where she was. “Well, Mr. Fury. You said you have something I want. Do you want me to ask first, why you have those or what’s the catch. This is how these things normally go, don’t they? You corner a nurse and hold them hostage for treatment” May told him trying to act just as calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends how you look at it. I have the flies of one Matthew Murdock. Just like you wanted.” Fury said. May pulled her hand back but looked at the fold. It did have his name on it. May Looked back up to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Parker. Do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is. Or better yet did you hear about the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I have a feeling you will tell me.” May tested the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for strategic hazard intervention espionage logistics directorate. We fought any threat that was beyond what you would call a normal caliber. Aliens, super humans, any strange occurrence. Etc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does this have anything to do with Matthew. You also said the fall of, so I don't see how this is important now.” May asked, trying to get all the information she could out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S.H.I.E.L.D. fall because it was compromised. The public doesn’t know about any of this because we keep it all hush hush to begin with. But I learned, the organization knew Hydra had invaded our ranks all along. And one of my inside agents had uncovered some of what they have been planning. I have been trying to collect all those I can trust because of this, so we can try to stop what they have been planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt is just a teenager, I don't know how he could be involved in this.” May said, these words ringing in her head. They were so close to the ones she told Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the many other things S.H.I.E.L.D. We keep track of any people with potential powers.To my knowledge we keep track of them so that we could offer them help, training, and a place to stay. If their powers were more serious then first imagined. But I am worried that Hydra has some other plans for these people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying? You say Matt has super powers.” May tried to sound surprised, trying not to give away the fact that she does know, Matt may have powers. She doesn’t think Fury bought it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Hydra seems to have already taken an interest in him.” Fury voiced after letting May have a moment to seemingly think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May looked at him dumbfounded because of what he was telling her. Fury keeps talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the right to be surprised by all of this, they have done a great job at hiding it all. That is why we are trying to shine some light on it.” His words are only making her think about what Ben was saying even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tell me Miss, Parker how did, Matthew became blind.” He questioned her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Illegal chemicals.” May said plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what chemicals they were?” Fury said just as plainy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because I couldn't find a tox screen.” May said a bit bitterly. She knows he must already know all of this and is leading her on, for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about his accident?” Fury then asks not giving her a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt pushed a man out of the way, of a speeding truck, and the chemicals it was carrying spilled.” May said like he was reading from a script. May looked at fury like she was asking him to challenge her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He didn’t say anything. Seemly waiting for May to ask about it. “What is it, are you saying that is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he said was “Am saying that not the whole truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say the newspaper got it wrong?” She says in almost disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Parker. Do you know about Captain America?” May just look at him. ‘Like you really asking me this’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He Continued. “Did you know after Captain America. They keep trying to make more super soldiers. Many trials and errors. Some try to make the whole formula, others just parts. But with any experiment there is left over product, or the failed leftovers. And with many secret organizations, they try to get rid of these products in  many ways. Like an illegal transport of chemicals through the city. With them not caring enough to get an actual diver who can keep his eyes on the road.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May just looked at him. She shifted a bit in her chair under his gaze. “You saying they covered it up?” May now is thinking even more about Ben’s big theory of the giant cover up happening in the city, worrying Matt really does have a part in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am saying he should have died that day but didn’t. But yes someone tried to cover it up. That's why I think they have been keeping an eye on Matthew.” He answered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover it up? Am sorry but why?!” May tried to stay calm and not jump to conclusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Parker, May I ask you what you remember of that day? Did you just read it in the newspaper or did you see it happen?” Fury asked. Buting he sounded like he already knew what May was going to say. He just needed it to come out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May tried to think back to that day. It was a bit foggy in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack must have told me about it right, it was Matty for pete's sake. Maybe I read it in the newspaper too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she must have been thinking too long as Fury cut off her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you say if I told you Matt came to this hopital while you were on duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tries to think back to that day again. When a flash of a memory crossed her brain she looked back up to Fury, shocked. And started talking in a low voice before the memory could escape her. “There there was yelling on the floor. Matt, Jack, and some other? I Think... I remember they were rolling people in. I ran to help and I- I saw Jackie. I first heard Matty yelling for Jack and I started sprinting down the hall. I I- got Jack out of the way..?  Yes, they had too, wash Matty eyes out right away to see the damage. And Jack couldn’t go in” The words rash out at once a bit jumbled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury didn’t say anything. May just sat there looking amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I just now remembering this?” She asked out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have our theories, some involved telepaths” He said like that was normal. May was still trying to wrap her head around what Ben said, and now throw in super powers, she almost couldn’t keep up. She just looked at him hoping he would explain more. He didn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I remember this before?” She asked again this time a bit more forcefully, as he still looked unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They blocked out parts they don’t want you to remember. Hide the memories that go with the event, and then they can feed you what they want you to know.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just sat there for a minute in silence, May trying to process her day when Fury spoke. “With you admitting that you didn't remember these events, and the fact that some of Matthew’s files were missing. It just proves that this is just a snip of what they have been trying to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May still just looked at him thinking it still all can’t be a big coincidence with this all is happening today. “Why should I trust you? “ She said weary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For decades we have kept your earth safe. We have kept you safe. There are thousands of us working behind the scenes doing our job. I will bet many didn't even know super humans existed until a few years ago with the avengers. I bet many still haven’t heard of the killer known as the Winter Soldier, Ikari even the Black Widow before she joined the us.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May just give him a skeptical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now we are actively trying to give you information that Hydra has been hiding from you. Because one of my skilled and trusted agents saw you trying to retrieve this.” He set a hand on the folder. “And we think you will be a big asset to us. We both know you just want to help people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May now sat there feeling uneasy, with the words he just said. Feeling like this is a trap. She looked back to the folder. That could lead a hand in her helping Matt. With what she just experienced even, it may make her remember things she didn't know she had forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You don't seem like the type to just hand out freebies, you said I could help you. What do you want” She almost splat at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right.” He pauses to lean toward May a bit. “Am trying to make a defense against Hydra and if it comes to it a backup for anything that comes along with them or after. And as much as we try not to, our people still get hurt and we need someone to help with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all you need from me, is still just to do your nurse” May questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury then just ask her “Will you do it?'' But at these last words the door swung open and the light stung May’s eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May looked to the door, to see Eliza, she had a worried look on her face that turned to surprise once she saw the state that May sat in. which is normal if you just walked in on your friend talking to someone in a dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May.” A voice that matched her look left Eliza’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it wait.” May asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think you want to come get this. There is a phone call for you.” May sat there for a moment still thinking about all the pros and cons. Wanting that phone to just had waited a few minutes longer so she could ask Fury more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Fury, he just tilted his head sending her a look. May was trying to decipher it was either ‘go on, answer the phone.’ or ‘will you take the offer?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her family flashed in her head. The idea that Jack may have been in something deep. All the cover ups, her Ben. She thought of Peter. And of Matt, and how he may have been focused into all this. And how she really wants to help and how she would do all she can to help her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May grabbed the folder quickly, getting up, almost racing out of that room like it was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May clutch the folder in her arms, itching to open and see what he could find. But she restrained herself, she had other things to worry about, she was on the clock. May could feel Eliza wanting to ask her what that was back there. So, May just said “I will tell you later.” Just to get her to stop worrying for a bit.  Even though May had no plans to tell her, if it will only pull her in too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked ahead of Eliza, walked past the other hustle and bustle of a hospital, when she turned the corner back to the nurse’s station. She saw Thomes holding the desk phone with a troubled look. All May was doing now was kicking herself for picking up the folder and agreeing to whatever Fury was saying. For all she knew he could be the evil group and somehow heard her and Ben’s little talk and was lying about their whole conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But May couldn’t think of that now, she picked up her pace even more for these last couple of feet. She arounded the counter to the phone, almost throwing the folder onto the desk as she grabbed for the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is May Parker, how can I help you.” She said thinking the call just called for one of the  head nurses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May, It’s Sister Maggie.” Sister Maggie paused after for a second. Which gives May enough time to panic a bit. So many things were happening all at once. She prayed this was a very rare good phone call. “Matthew came in today for one of Father's Lantom services.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t anything big? Was it? Matt didn’t tell her he was going. So Sister Maggie is  probably just telling her where he is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But May heard the tone of voice Sister Maggie was using. May mind started to race.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He probably decided while at school to go. Maybe he left a note or told Peter in case he was going to get back late. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't that big of a deal, I am just hyper aware because of that man. And this file.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> May glanced down to the files as she tried to listen. May tried to cover the name on the folder with another folder on her desk.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If Eliza saw the folder now she will know something is up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>May tried to tune back into Sister Maggie, she sounded so worried. May thought she missed something but it was about Matt was there talking this her and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to the pediatric floor flew open and people rushed through, it caught May’s attention for a moment. She tries to listen back to Sister Maggie. Knowing now the other nurses could handle it and they will call her if she was really needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May caught the middle of the Sister’s sentence “Matt was fine, at least I thought he was, I saw him and checked on him after the services. His nose started to bleed. I thought it was something minor and I offered to get him a tissue but then he cupped his head and started yelling his head hurt so much then-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sister Maggie kept talking trying to explain over the phone but May only caught a snip of what was said. May looked up from her desk, trying to see if she could spot any visible trauma on the kid they just rolled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May dropped the phone not getting to hear the rest of what the Sister was saying. She dropped the phone and yelped, rashing over to the gurney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt!” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in the computer lab after school, working on some homework when Jack leaned over in his seat next to May and said “What are you looking up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuff for class.” She answered him. Elbows on the desk, chin in hand trying to read what it said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the job project?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” May stayed focused on her computer, not looking at him, Jack still gave her a look. Waiting for her to answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It stupid, it a just a dumb dream that am just doing for the project. It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bell there is a reason you are looking it up. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a nurse, okay. But by what I am finding- I wouldn’t get into Med school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May that great, you want to be a nurse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it is not. It is an empty dream that wouldn't happen.” May still just looked at the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack went back to his work. May glanced over to his computer. He was switching from looking at boxing and what it's like to own a gym. She went back to her computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to be a nurse.” Jack whispers to May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help people.” She whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's usually more than that.” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May though for a minute if she wanted to tell him. “You remember last month when Jan fell and scraped her knee, I ran to get the first aid kit. Then when I came back I cleaned it and put a bandaid on it. I kissed it better for her even. She was so happy. When you carried her home. You heard her, she kept thanking both of us, saying I made her all better. She was smiling the whole way back. I guess I want to help more like that.” May tolled him with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment then Jack spoke. “I think that’s a great reason, Bella. I know if you put your mind to it, you can do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It's impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack turned to May and grabbed one of her hands, she stopped trying to read her computer. “I know you can do it. I believe in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure.” She said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jackie.” She squeezed his hand and looked up to Jack finally. He squeezed her hand back and smiled. May smile too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is “Massage in a Bottle” by the Police. I know again it about finding love but I thought it fit the tip Ben Urich got as ita message was from a police officer. And the sos can be May wondering if she can trust both Ben and or Fury.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>